


Ghosts and Zombies

by TheManSings



Series: Gallavich Week [1]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManSings/pseuds/TheManSings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had very few hard lines, but going into the cemetery in the middle of the night with a Ouija board to summons spirits was definitely one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts and Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week, day 1 -- 'I like 'em sweet'.

“No.” Ian’s eyes were wide. A childlike fear that he so rarely felt invaded his body and he thought that maybe he might actually get sick. “No I’m not going.”

Lip rolled his eyes pulling out the Ouija board and smiling at the way Mandy started to practically vibrate with excitement. “Fine stay here.”

“I’m serious Lip.” He pulled back fearing even the proximity of his body to the beacon of demon attracting shit in his brother’s hand.

Mickey scoffed from the ratted loveseat. He had one leg that was swung over the arm while his body languidly splayed out half leaning over the other side and against the back cushion. “What the fuck is your problem Gallagher?”

“He’s afraid of ghosts.” Lip stated while shoving the board back into the box and standing up. He reached out grabbing Mandy’s hand pulling her with him and they took a few steps to the door. “Are you coming or what?”

“I’m not afraid of ghosts but that shit is bad news.” His mind was made up about this. He wasn’t going. Really. This was his only line and he’d had it permanently etched in sharpie since he was first able to uncap a marker.

Mandy threw her head back in a laugh. “Don’t tell me this is because you watched that psychic lady on tv the other day.”

“What psychic lady?” Mickey puffed out a stream of smoke and twisted his back in a stretch before standing up to join them.

Ian’s eyes widened while sucking in a breath. “You’re not going too are you?”

A flicker of fear and apprehension and _what the fuck are you saying shit like that out loud for_ passed across Mickey’s face. The fact that he was even here at all, openly hanging out with Ian in front of his sister and Lip was something. He didn’t want to push him by making it seem like he cared.

“Lorraine Warren.” Mandy rolled her eyes and wiggled her fingers in a motion for Ian to follow. “Some old crazy bitch who supposedly found ghosts in some house or movie or something.”

“It’s the Amityville Horror house and it’s real.”

“Mm just like Dracula.” Lip smirked while pulling a cigarette out from his pocket.

Ian flipped him off. “Fuck off Lip. You were afraid of the dark until you were like 12.”

His brother nodded stoically. “A very reasonable fear. Statistically speaking most people are murdered at night under cover of darkness. Only natural I fear what I can’t see.”

“Holy fuck –“ Mickey rolled his eyes and yanked open the door. “Another minute with you people and I’m gonna fucking die and turn into a ghost myself.” He turned to Ian now, a small smile hiding behind his façade of annoyance. “So you coming or what?”

 

Ian hugged his body in closely while rocking back and forth on his heels in the cemetery. Lip and Mandy were sitting cross-legged on the grass, both their hands hovering over the triangular piece of death ready to posses them at _any_ given moment.

Mickey and Lip had practically had to drag Ian through the gates and when they got in, Mickey sitting so casually on a headstone, Ian gaped. Asked him how he could just sit there like that and really what was wrong with these people? Did they not get they were literally attempting to raise spirits in a cemetery in the Southside of Chicago? They couldn’t have picked a more bitter group of ghosts to try and talk to.

“We are speaking to the badass spirits residing here.” Lip spoke in a false sense of seriousness. Mandy giggled across from him. “Would anyone like to make contact?”

A twig broke somewhere in the distance and he jumped feeling the swell of panic bloom in his stomach. This was stupid. This was so stupid and he officially hated all three of them with a fiery conviction.

“Can we go?” Ian asked narrowing his eyes decidedly upon Mandy thinking that she would be the most likely to give a shit.

Her gaze softened and her blinks all wide eyed and slow made her look like a little kid on Christmas morning asking if she could open her presents. “Just a couple more minutes?”

He sighed and turned facing toward the entrance trying to count out the seconds to distract him from the fact that there were dead bodies under his feet.

“We call upon the spirits wishing to make contact with Ian Gallagher.”

Ian spun facing Lip and felt his body run cold. “Seriously stop.”

His brother smiled, “If anyone would like to speak to Ian Gallagher –“

Another twig broke and maybe a dog – or a child – something screamed, ripping him from his frozen stance and he was running. Faster than thought humanly possible Ian felt his body tear ass out of the cemetery and across the street, over the stone wall and directly into the park.

His blood sung in burning adrenaline and he heaved gasping for breath having had to fight off the choking fear long enough.

“Hey!”

The crunching of leaves sounded as footsteps ran toward him and momentarily he thought to continue running because it had to be a ghost –

“Jesus fuck Gallagher.” Mickey jumped over the wall landing with a thud before him. His smile turned up in a light amusement Ian couldn’t remember ever seeing on him before.

“I’m not going back in there.” He bit out.

Mickey’s hands rose in the air in surrender and he walked over sitting down on the gravel rock next to where Ian had fallen. “You’d rather sit here alone letting that creepy ass caterpillar stare you down?”

He turned slowly eyebrows raised. “What?”

Mickey flung a hand almost violently toward a climbing structure a few yards away from them. The painted eyes on the face almost glowing under the moon and Ian burst into laughter.

“You think that’s a caterpillar?” His stomach unable to stop from hiccupping bursts of hysterics. “Fuck Mick a caterpillar?”

The man stared back at him mouth hanging open in shock. At the laughter? At the open mocking? He gestured again like maybe Ian hadn’t seen it properly. “What the fuck do you think it is then huh?” Ian laughed clutching his stomach falling back and rolling onto his side. “It has an antenna.”

He wiped at his eyes before blindly reaching his arm forward and using Mickey’s body to grapple himself back up to a sitting position.

“Do caterpillars even have antennas?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and spit off to the other side of him. “Fuck do I look like? Mr. Bug expert?”

Ian sat letting his laughs simmer and dwell into a warmth in his stomach. The unfurling twists of fear dissipating more with each passing second. He glanced over and shoved his shoulder against Mickey’s.

“Thanks.” A smile broke out on his face and the man next to him sighed leaning back to lace his hands together under his head.

“Yea whatever.”

Ian looked over watching him stretch out before lying down as well. He thought to mention that they were looking at stars – but he didn’t want to risk it. Didn’t want to break the bubble of delicate calm that had somehow managed to cocoon them.

“Are you afraid of ghosts?” Ian asked, the thought that maybe he’d run out of the cemetery for another reason suddenly crossing his mind.

“Nah, zombies.”

Mickey’s eyes were closed, a smile tugging on his lips and Ian huffed out his disbelief.

He was an awful liar.


End file.
